


Temptation of Innocence

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Lovecraftian, Painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: The year is 1908. Belle French is one of the greatest admirers  of the expressionist artist named Ruben Gold. His paintings are able to inspire an unknown sort of horror in all that views it, but it simply draws her in. Visiting his gallery one evening she looses track of time and she then has a chance encounter with the man himself which changes her life.Looking over her art, he sees her potential and offers to teach her, accepting no payment, but she has to trust him and follow two rules above all.NEVER walk down into the basement, and NEVER look him in the eyes while he is painting.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle French was walking through the halls of the gallery dedicated to the artist named Ruben Gold. The sound of her heals echoed through the halls, though she had not noticed that she was alone.

She was spellbound. Her heart was pounding within her chest, a fascination which could only come from horror.

Ruben Gold was an artist unlike any other. His images held such horror and pure ecstatic depravity, which made it impossible to look away. They held such beauty… such exalted pleasure, but they always made people back away in fear.

These images was said to be able to drive those of weak mind insane.

Such were these images that it was thought impossible for a sane mind to even comprehend their full implication. And what did this say of the man that was able to create them?

Belle stepped closer to one of the images, she had spent hours in this gallery already, having seen all the images a hundred times, but she still felt it impossible to look away.

She had heard rumors of this man. He was not unknown in the social life of the city of Enchanted, a man who walked in the greatest social circles, but his very presence was said to make people uneasy.

Ruben Gold was new to the city of Enchanted, having only spent a year in the town, no one knowing much about his former life.

No one dared to find out, because one thing was certain.

Ruben Gold was a man who had seen hell.

Belle did not notice that someone had been walking up to her.

“It is getting late, is it not miss?”

A silken voice lured her back to the real world. Belle turned quickly around, holding her hat while the other hand was clamping around her portfolio.

“Oh… yes… I am sorry… um… I lost track of time…” she stuttered.

The man that stood before her was hardly taller than her, his hair graying and a bit long, but his eyes… such dark eyes which told untold stories but with a fire behind them. He gave her a small smile, leaning on his walking cane.

“It is fine. So… what is your thoughts?” he asked as he pointed towards the paintings. Belle glanced over at them.

“I guess… I don’t know what to think…” she muttered, catching glances at this man.

“Do they scare you?” he asked, those dark eyes glancing over her.

“Yes… they do… but… I adore it. It sounds strange… does it not? They fill me with fear… but it only draws me closer,” she explained. He cocked his head.

“Never heard that before,” he said as he walked closer to her… still smiling.

“Um… so who are you? What are you doing here?” Belle blinked her eyes. He chuckled.

“Well… it is my gallery… what are you doing here?” he looked over at her, showing her a sly grin, now standing by her side.

“I… lost track of time… wait… your gallery…?” Belle looked stunned. “Ruben Gold?”

He gave a short nod as he turned towards her, those dark eyes continuing to go over her form.

“The very one. So… you know my name, so may I have yours?” his voice was low and soft.

“Oh… I am sorry… I am Belle French… I… I just never expected to meet you! I am a great admirer of your work! Oh… I am certain you hear that so often… oh dear I am making the greatest mess of myself!” her words came very quickly, almost falling out of her mouth, not daring to look at him. Ruben Gold did not even blink, just looking at her, the smile still present on his lips.

“If I am not mistaken, Miss French, that is a portfolio… may I have a look?” he held out his hand towards her. Miss French’s eyes instantly widened feeling her heart pounding.

“Um… I…” she shook her head.

“What is it?” he leaned his head to the side.

“Just… um… alright…” she finally gave in and handed over the portfolio. He then opened it and started to look through it… his darkened eyes gliding over her images. Belle felt her heart pounding, awaiting his response, but his expression gave nothing away.

“Hm… do you wish to be an artist then… Miss Belle French?” he asked softly, as he finally lifted those dark eyes of the images.

“I… I want to… but… my teachers…” she muttered. “They say that… something is lacking.”

He nodded his head.

“They would be correct…” he muttered as he lifted his eyebrow towards her. Belle felt as if his heart was about to be dashed by the very artist that she had admired for so long.

“I mean… your technique is good, you have a grasp of anatomy and perspective that there would be no use for me to criticize,” he said as his eyes then returned to her works.

“But… I can see what is missing…” he muttered as he closed the portfolio, his fingers caressing across it.

“You… you can…?” she stuttered, letting her fingers run though the curls she had in her hair.

“But of course,” he grinned as he handed it back to her, a grin upon his lips.

“What you are lacking is actually quite obvious, Miss French,” he said as he followed her hand slowly taking a hold of the outstretched portfolio, but he had yet to let go of the other end, still with a grin upon his lips. “What you lack is a competent teacher.”

Her eyes went wide at this.

“Um… what do you mean?” she asked confused.

“Well… it is obvious is it not? They cannot teach you… your teachers. You have already surpassed them several times over I imagine. Their words certainly sounds like those of jealousy. They saying that you are lacking… but not being able to put words to what is lacking? Screams of incompetence if you ask me,” he let out a low chuckle.

She could but stand there. He continued to observe her, taking a careful step closer to her, now being mere inches from her.

“I could teach you… if… that is what you wish?” he asked, only now letting her fully take control of the portfolio. She cradled it to her chest.

“But… you don’t understand Mr. Gold… I would love for nothing more than to have you as a teacher… but… I had to stop taking lessons as my father’s income could no longer afford such a thing and my income is not great,” she was quick to excuse herself. He let out a low chuckle.

“Oh, my dear Miss French… I have no interest in your money. Not exactly the starving artist. No… I am interested in your potential. You have so much of it. But… there will be certain… rules, that you need to follow… but I am certain… we could work something out, if you want,” he gave her a small smile.

“I would of course… never be able to repay you for such kindness…” she stuttered nervously.

“Oh… I am certain that you will… simply by letting me see… the great artist that I know that that you can become,” he reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a small card, handing it to her.

“My address… how about you come visit my estate in the morning… come any time you wish. For you… my door is always open,” he said, his dark eyes boring into her blue ones. She gave a short nod.

“I… I will come… around midday?” she questioned as she took it, feeling it between her fingers. He gave her a short nod.

“Any time, Miss French… any time you wish,” he assured her. “Now… how about I take you home?”

“Um… take me home?” she asked confused.

“Well… I cannot in good conscience let a young woman walk through the town alone in the dark can I? Let me drive you,” he said as he started to gently move toward the front of the gallery, not giving her time to object.

“You… you have an automobile?” she asked. He turned to her, the smile still on his lips.

“Never sat in one before?” he questioned.

“No… always wanted to though. Seems almost like magic,” she let out a giggle. He gave a soft chuckle.

“Very well then, miss French, let me show you some magic,” he grinned while those dark eyes shined towards her.

 

Belle could hardly believe it as she was now driving down the streets of Enchanted, holding her hat firmly in place as her hat needle and hair would hardly be enough, unable to keep from laughing as her stomach tingled as the automobile was driving down the road.

Beside her sat Ruben Gold, glancing over at her with amusement. Too soon however the drive was ended as he pulled up outside the address that she had provided. A quant little house that she shared with several other women, none of whom she expected to still be up.

“Tomorrow then? Remember… we have a deal now,” he glanced over at her. She gave a short nod before she exited the car.

“Thank you… so very much, Mr. Gold,” she stared at him with the outmost adoration.

“Tomorrow miss French… do not disappoint me,” he allowed those dark eyes to glide over her once more. She gave him a hesitant smile, though it was genuine. She could hardly believe it, the man she had admired so much… saw potential in her art… in her.

“I will not… I promise,” she gave him a short nod.

“Good… I am looking forward to it…” he gave her a small smile. “I will wait here until you are safe inside.”

Belle gave him another smile before she turned her back and walked to the door, his eyes following her every step of the way.

At the door she glanced over her shoulder to see him still sitting there. She gave him a wave before she turned around and walked in the door, closing it behind her. He remained there… in the cold air of the late evening, looking for her before he eventually drove away.

How interesting… to find someone like that in his gallery. Such talent… such innocence.

Oh the things that he would show her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Belle goes to Ruben Gold’s mansion to discuss the terms of their arrangement.

Belle walked into the dark house finding that there was light coming from the kitchen. Curiously she walked inside and found the owner of the house, Mary Margaret Blanchard. It was her family’s house and she had been forced to rent it out, though she was the most gracious land lady. In fact she was like a sort of mother to the rest of the women in the house, and she had become a great friend the short time that Belle had been there.

“Here I was worried you wasn’t coming home. Where were you?” the black haired woman said with a smile.

“Oh… I was just at the art gallery… I… I did not know that I was going to be so late,” Belle explained. The other woman smiled.

“I still have some hot water on the stove if… if you want some tea,” Mary Margaret smiled toward her.

“I feel as if I might need something stronger, but I guess that tea will do,” Belle said as she sat down at the chair next to Mary Margaret. The other woman stood up and poured her a cup, handing it to her.

“Something stronger?” The other woman leaned her head to the side. Belle took it in her hands and gave her a smile.

“The most amazing thing happened to me today…” she explained.

“Oh, really? Care to share?” Mary Margaret asked as she sat herself down, leaning close.

“You… you know the artist that I have told you about? Ruben Gold?” Belle felt as she was confessing a secret.

“The one who paints the scary pictures?” Mary Margaret asked, glancing over at her.

“Yes… though it is more to his art than that… but that is what he is known for. I… I met him and he looked at my art. He… he liked it. He said that he would teach me. This is… you can’t begin to understand how amazing this is?” Belle said excitedly.

“But isn’t he… you know… scary?” Mary Margaret asked, running her hand through her hair.

“He is a bit… eccentric… but he is a genius. I am to go to his house tomorrow, he even was so kind as to drive me home… in his automobile!” Belle whispered excited.

“To his house? Is that wise?” concern was clear in Mary Margaret’s voice.

“I cannot let this opportunity go away from me. I thought… I thought I had to give up on my dreams. I thought that I could never progress with my art…” Belle looked down in her cup. Mary Margaret gave her a short smile.

“Well… if he wish to help you with that… perhaps he is still scary… doesn’t mean that he cannot be good man,” Mary Margaret nodded.

“Thank you Mary Margret… you are a good friend… so did you see David today?” Belle asked. Mary Margaret then looked down letting out a sigh.

“No… but perhaps it is for the best… you know that his father don’t like us seeing each other…” she muttered.

“I am sorry… but… you do love each other,” Belle insisted.

“We do… or I do… but it is just difficult. But… it is what it is. Don’t let my worries dampen your happiness. Who knows… perhaps we are both on the road to our happy ending and just don’t know it yet?” Mary Margaret smiled towards Belle.

“I’d certainly like to think so,” Belle reached out and took her friends hand in her own. Mary Margaret simply looked up at her and nodded her head.

Happy endings were still possible were they not? Even in this modern world? She gave a short nod, more to herself than Belle. They had to be.

 

It was at least an hour or more before anything that could be by a reasonable person considered midday when Belle walked up the stairs to the address that Ruben Gold had given her. Ruben Gold’s mansion seemed impossibly large for a young woman as Belle French, having a large walkway and a very beautiful garden.

The mansion itself was very well kept, a bit older yes, but she adored such houses. She wondered if she should wait… standing there on the stairs for a long while.

Before she could make a decision the door opened for her and she saw the artist standing there. He was immaculately dressed, as if he was to go out for a ball. He smiled.

“Early… I like it,” there was a bit of a teasing tone to his voice.

“Ruben Gold!” she exclaimed. “How did you know…?”

“It is a very long walkway. I saw you while I was having a midday meal. Please come in and join me,” he welcomed her inside. Belle nodded her head and walked inside, looking around with big nervous eyes.

“Thank you very much… I guess I am a bit nervous…” she giggled towards her before she stepped inside. The place was so beautiful, the young Belle could not keep her mouth from falling open. It almost felt as she had walked into a painting, the light softly glowing into the windows, the roof having beautiful decorations.

“Oh… I swear I am not all that scary,” Ruben Gold smiled gently towards her.

“No… it is not like that. It is just… like a dream. I have been admiring you for so long… it is a bit hard to know how to act…” Belle was clutching around her portfolio that she was carrying.

“There is no need to think so hard. Think of me as a teacher, a mentor if you wish,” he said as he closed the door after her.

“I would wish for nothing more than to have you as my teacher,” she said, bowing her head gently towards her.

“Good… let us go into my parlor… there is some things we need to discuss,” he said as he walked in front of her. She quickly nodded her head and followed.

Inside the parlor there was a round table, already set up for two people, tea and cookies ready, as well as fruits. The simply smell was enough to bring water to her mouth.

“Please… sit,” he gestured to one of the chairs.

“Thank you,” she bowed her head and obediently sat down, placing the portfolio against one of the other chairs.

“Now then…” he sat himself down. “There is something that the two of us… need to discuss.”

Belle leaned closer to him, showing that she was listening to his every word.

“As we agreed on yesterday, I will not ask for any sort of payment for my teaching you, it would be a shame really. But… however… there are certain rules I expect you to follow,” he explained, his eyes now locked directly on hers. She found herself unable to look away. His eyes were hypnotizing… so deep, like deep pools of dark water. Somehow she was then able to nod.

“That… that is reasonable,” she nodded.

“Not to worry. The only price that I ask is that you trust me,” he held out his hand towards her.

“Trust you?” she questioned with wonder in her eyes.

“Or else I cannot teach you. You have to trust me… that is the price you have to pay,” he said, licking his lips gently, his eyes continuing to look into hers. She felt herself leaning closer to him. She felt as if there was something behind those dark eyes, an unconscious thought that if she could just get closer she would be able to see what. Because of this thrall it took her a couple of seconds to be able to move.

“I… I trust you,” she was finally able to say when she was able to use her words again. A grin spread across his lips.

“Very good… that is the most important part…” he leant his head to the side as he continued to watch her.

“Now there are only two small rules that you need to follow. First, you must NEVER walk down into the basement. The rest of my house you may use as you will… come and go as you please, as I said yesterday… for you, my door is always open,” his voice was low, but she felt it was like ice, the word ‘never’ having a power she could not explain. She then nodded.

“Oh… alright… yes. No going into the basement… got it!” she nodded. He gave her a small grin, nodding her head slowly.

“Good… seems you are a quick learner, that bodes well,” he said as he leaned back into the chair, his dark eyes showing his bemusement.

“And… the… the other rule?” she could not hide a slight nervous tone in her voice.

“When I am painting, NEVER look me in the eyes,” again his voice was like ice, and the power in the word ‘never’ made her heart skip a beat.

She could only nod. She did not even ask him why. Most artists had their eccentric behaviors, and he might not wish to have her interrupting him when he was intensely concentrating on a painting. It was certainly not unnatural. Belle also did not really like it when others interrupted her while she was painting and with all the emotions in Ruben Gold’s paintings…

She wondered if how it would be to see him painting, to see the master working his craft. He smiled towards her.

“Good… that is all that I ask of you. Else you can do as you wish,” Ruben Gold smiled before he mentioned towards the food on the table.

“Please… have some,” he said before he poured them some tea, taking his cup in his hands, glancing over the cup at her. She blinked, giving her a smile.

“This is wonderful,” she said as she took one of the small cookies and bit into it. The taste exploded in her mouth forcing herself to close her eyes and let out a sound of delight. He smiled.

“Seems they agree with you,” he nodded his head, taking a sip from his tea.

“This is… the best thing I have ever tasted in my life!” she exclaimed. He let out a long chuckle.

“Perhaps… but… they are just the beginning. Art is about enjoying life,” he smiled towards her, again his dark eyes caressing her body.

“I have never heard that before, many people would rather say that art is suffering,” she muttered. He rolled his eyes.

“Seems that there is much I need to teach you… but that is fine. I think that it is going to be quite… exciting. For the both of us…” his eyes returned to her again. Belle gave him a tentative smile as she then nodded her head. She could only wonder at what he would show her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Ruben Gold shows his new student the art studio.

Belle could not believe how much of the offerings of Ruben Gold’s table that she had eaten. Strangely she felt as if she could have eaten more, even as if she had taken the last of the pastries from the plate. She could not imagine how rude she had been, especially since Ruben Gold had not eaten a single one, simply sipping from his tea.

Still he seemed only amused by her lack of common etiquette. In fact he only encouraged her by pushing the plate gently closer to her when she stopped to believe that it was improper for her to continue to eat.

“Well… seems that you enjoyed the treats. Hopefully you have not ruined your appetite because I was hoping that you would join me for dinner later,” he smiled as he got up from his chair. Belle hardly dared to looked upon him, a blush present on her face.

“I…” However before she could apologize he had placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

“Never apologize. You enjoyed them did you not?” he asked, moving his head gently. Belle gave him a small nod.

“Then do not apologize,” he said as he then removed his finger from her lips. “Besides… what is wrong with a little indulgence?”

He chuckled as he mentioned for her to start following him. She quickly did, her hands clamped on the top her skirt as she looked over at him.

“Some… some might have found my behavior rude,” she then muttered, following the famous painter as he started to lead her through his mansion. Belle could not keep from her eyes gliding across all the splendor on display. He let out a scoff.

“Do not bore me with what other people think!” his voice was dripping with contempt. She was a bit taken aback, it was not the common distaste… this was a pure form of loathing and she had never felt coming from a person before.

“Oh… I am sorry…” she was uncertain about how she should act. He made a movement with his head, almost as if he was trying to shake off an unpleasant feeling.

“It is not your fault. But… if you wish to be able to create… you cannot worry about what the common rabble believe. These… plebeians! They have such small minds… so little to offer. If you are bound by their thoughts my dear… even my teaching cannot save your talent. I would most prefer it that you were going against what they believe. In creating art… one must free oneself from the mediocrity. You have such talent… but… you are still concerned about what they will think. You cannot do that. When you finally free yourself from their chains, when their words mean nothing to you…” he turned towards her as he was speaking, stepping closer, his eyes pinning her down, making it impossible for her to move away from him. Slowly he reached out his hand and graced along her chin, lifting her head carefully. He was outmost gentle, the tips of her fingers barely gracing her soft skin, yet it compelled her to follow his movement, her eyes lost in his.

“Then… well… my dear… there is no telling what you can do,” his voice had now become nothing more than a whisper, though every single word burrowed itself deep into her mind, making them impossible to forget.

She found herself leaning closer towards him, breathing softly. He then smiled, letting his hand fall to his side.

“Still… there is much left for me to show you… come… I think you are going to like what is going to happen next,” Ruben Gold gave her a gracious nod, before he turned around and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Belle had to blink, holding her head for a moment. What had gotten into her? Was she really so star struck?

_Stop acting so foolish! You are acting no better than a fourteen year old school girl! Oh dear… what is he going to believe about me if  I continue to act like this?!_

She let out a long breath, closing her eyes for a moment to recollect her thoughts before she then started to walk quickly in order to catch up with him only to find him standing by a door waiting for her.

“Tell me what you think,” he said as he opened the door, mentioning her to walk inside. She looked over at him with slight puzzlement in her eyes before she gently took a couple of steps inside.

It was a large room, in truth a bit smaller than most she had seen in this mansion, but had large open windows towards a forest which was at the back of Ruben Gold’s property. Inside was a large tables, filled with all kinds of art supplies and canvases that one would ever need. At the back of the room there was two painting stand easels, one facing the corner and one facing the window.

“My painting studio… or more correctly… our painting studio,” Ruben Gold explained as he came walking up beside her.

“This… this is amazing…” Belle managed to stutter. The man glanced over at her before he gave her a gentle smile.

“Hm… happy you think so. It should have all that you need… but in the case that it should not… arrangements can always be made,” he said as he walked over to the easel standing up against the corner.

“This one is mine… I prefer no distractions while I paint… I put yours so you can look out the window. From what I saw in your paintings I saw one who takes inspiration from the outside world… so I figured you would enjoy the view,” he explained as he turned towards her again. Belle walked slowly over to the place which had been assigned her.

“I always liked looking out the window… but I was told it was just a distraction… I admit I am one that easily slip into a world of daydreams,” she admitted, staring out at the beautiful forest, the trees swaying in the breeze. From just outside she could also see his garden, a waste place of hedges and classical statues, all centered around a large fountain of angels lifting up a chalice, with the leviathan and the behemoth beneath their feet, circling around each other, barely seen above the water’s edge.

“How I envy that. Been a long while since I have been able to just sit and daydream,” he murmured softly as he walked over to her.

“You do?” Belle asked confused.

“But of course… people tend to see daydreams as something that one should outgrow. Not realizing how powerful they are. Imagine what you would be never able to see if you could not daydream? What hope do you have to create anything if you cannot escape the real world? Trust me Miss French… you have seen a world that they can only imagine… more over I believe you have the power to show them… and me… the world which only you can see. This is why I wish to teach you… I want to see the world that I have only have had a glimpse of. A world unknown to me until yesterday when I looked upon your images. There is a world inside you, Miss French… a world which is beyond my comprehension… a world I very much would wish to see,” his eyes concealed a plea, but she could see it. She was left nearly breathless of the words that he used. His belief in her… she could hardly comprehend it. She was no one special… she started to wonder if he had been mistaken… that she would only disappoint him.

“Mr. Gold… the words you use… such praise… I cannot…” she stuttered, glancing down. He looked over at her, lifting her chin again to look upon him, seeing the doubt shining in her blue eyes.

“Oh… my poor dear… what has the world done to you? To make you doubt yourself so?” he asked in a whisper. She was left breathless… only able to stare into those dark eyes.

“It does not matter… not anymore. I will show you a new world, one which will make you able to show all what up until now… only you have been able to see,” he assured her in a soft voice, a tone which told her to trust him completely… just as she had promised.

His hand was still gently caressing her chin. She still could not hope to be able to comprehend even the slightest of what he was speaking off… but it was tempting words. She wanted this new world that he was promising. This world… she did not understand, but that she yearned for.

He spoke like no one else. He was… like no one else.

Though this could be a simple tale spun by an eccentric artist had lost his mind… not an uncommon occupational hazard among painters in truth… Belle believed his words. Perhaps not when he spoke of her talent… but his assurance of him being able to show her a world that she had never seen before.

In truth… he had to be able to see a world that no one had been able to see. His paintings were a witness to that. The visions… the emotions… could they be as enthralling if he saw the world that everyone else saw it? It did not seem at all possible to Belle.

She wanted to be shown this world… this world that he had promised her.

What however did not enter this young beauty’s mind was the nature of Ruben Gold’s images. There was not many who doubted that Ruben Gold perhaps saw a different world than they. In fact most already said he must have seen another world. To most there was no doubt of this.

For after all…

Ruben Gold was known as the man who had seen hell.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Belle dines with Ruben Gold.

The young painter was now sitting by the famous artist’s dinner table as he brought out dinner for them. He had excused himself that he was not a good host as he could not entertain her while he brought out dinner. She simply shook her head quickly saying that it was quite alright and again thanking him for this gracious invitation to stay for dinner.

Though she did of course wonder where the servants were… because it was impossible for a man such as Mr. Gold to have such an estate without having several servants on staff, though she heard no one but the two of them moving about.

Her wonder only grew at the food he brought out. This seemed to be the height of the culinary arts, food which clearly would have taken hours to prepare… yet all the time that she had been in the mansion, him having spent a good time showing her around, patiently answering all the questions that she had, smiling gently towards her. Never before had she enjoyed the company of a man so much, as he never looked down at her, even for a moment. She still could not understand that he took such care of her. Again she would never be able to repay him, unable to do anything, but to look up at him with a shine in her blue eyes.

“I do hope that you are hungry,” he commented as he placed the final plate in front of her.

“It looks absolutely wonderful, Mr. Gold,” she was astonished simply looking at it. He gave a small smile in her direction.

“Oh… I am very pleased to hear that. I would never wish to have you feel unwelcome in my home,” he assured her as he started to carve up the pheasant, placing some of the meat on her plate. She was quick to shake her head at this.

“I feel overwhelmingly welcome in your home. As I have said before, you have done more than I could ever expect from a teacher,” Belle said as she glanced up at him, giving him a gentle smile. He gave a low chuckle.

“Oh… I do hope that we will be more than teacher and student in time my dear,” Ruben Gold said as his attention shifted and started to pour her and him a glass of wine, before he sat himself down with a smile. “I would hope that we in time becomes friends.”

He then sat himself down, casting glances over at her. She found herself sitting there having to watch him, before she then remembered to in fact eat and she gave her head a quick shake, trying her best to clear her head, but that was seemingly difficult in this place.

He continued to observe her behavior, giving her a small smile before he returned his attention in to his food.

Still there was a question in the back of Belle’s mind that she would not leave her be.

“Um… Mr. Gold?” she questioned. He rose his head, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones.

“Hm…?”

“Why do you… why do you paint the way you do?” she questioned. He let out a low chuckle.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me that,” he said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“It is just… no one paints the way you do,” she said, leaning a bit closer to him. He let out a low chuckle.

“No… I guess that is true…” he shrugged his shoulders.

“So… why? I have seen your older works… they were great, but… something changed did it not? Ten years ago was it not?” she questioned. He straightened his back as he glanced over at her with a grin.

“Well… twelve… but yes… a lot changed then… as to why I paint as I do? Hm… well, it is because I have no other choice,” he smiled towards her.

Belle blinked her eyes slightly in surprise. Slowly she lifted her glass to her lips, drinking down softly while she thought about his answer.

It was something that she could understand in a way. Artists did not always have a choice when making the works that they did.

“So… why do you paint the way you do?” Ruben Gold asked the question back at her. Belle found herself blinking, blushing slightly at the grin on his lips.

“I don’t really know to be honest,” she had to let out a giggle. It was really such a strange question. She shook her head.

“Sorry… I just realized how silly the question is… as there usually is no good answer to give is it not?” she asked, a giggle still in her throat.

“Well… I guess the curiosity cannot ever be silenced completely, even if one know that there is no good answer that one can give. I have learned that there is little reason for why us mortals do as we do… except for perhaps… compulsion. A need that drives us. Fear perhaps…” Ruben Gold mused to himself.

“Fear?” she questioned. He nodded.

“Fear. It drives us I have found,” he explained.

“That… that sounds rather… dire…” Belle muttered. Ruben Gold let out a chuckle.

“It does not have to be. Fear can drive us to be better. Say, take fear of death. Had we never feared death, would we ever do anything?” Ruben Gold asked her. Belle found herself thinking.

“I suppose that is true. I have never really thought about it before,” she said, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as he thought about it.

“The problem though… is that fear can be paralyzing. Make you apathetic and unable to do anything. But fear… I don’t think you can ever escape it do you?” he questioned as he continued to eat. Belle found that she needed to remember to eat, her thoughts distracting her from that delicious meal.

“No… I suppose not… but perhaps that is the meaning of bravery. Because… if fear did not exist then… neither would bravery. Fear… though I had never really thought about it before… is necessary… though of course… you cannot let it control you. I cannot imagine in a constant state of fear… that must be horrible,” she said, smiling towards him. He nodded his head gently.

“I suppose that you are correct,” he gave a nod. A silence then fell between the two of them as they continued to eat.

“I must however confess that I am quite relieved,” Ruben Gold then spoke up. Belle blinked her eyes, looking rather confused over at him.

“Oh?” she questioned.

“I am able to have a conversation with you without being bored… this is a rather unusual development,” he explained to her, still with a rather mischievous grin, which caused her to laugh ever so gently.

 

It had now been two weeks since Belle had started to train with the famous artist Ruben Gold. She could hardly believe that this was happening.

Each morning… nearly as soon as she had woken up and made herself ready she had started to make her way up to his mansion where she would take breakfast with him. She would however take her tea together with Mary Margaret before she walked. Mary Margaret was still worried about her, but the raven haired woman could also tell that her friend had been happier than she had been in ages so she kept most of her worries to herself.

There was great talk around the town about Ruben Gold having such a pretty young student, causing much commotion... most of it not doing the young Belle French’s reputation any favors. Most were convinced that what was going on in the mansion had little… if anything to do with painting. After all… artists always had a certain reputation which always seemed to excite the populace. Of course this rumor had never really been attributed to Ruben Gold, as he was not one known to enjoy the company of women, even though he was rich enough to have it. This seemed to only excite people more.

He still produced fear in people… and the thought of such a man being with a woman. Some of the rumors went well beyond them simply having known each other as man and women… talks of satanic rituals and witchcraft that the painter had introduced his young apprentice too. Even going so far as speaking of human sacrifices in hushed whispers.

Mary Margaret shook her head as she watched Belle walk towards the door. She was happy that her friend did not know what they said… though she wondered at times if her friend should perhaps worry about her reputation. Then again… who was she to say what her friend should do? Her reputation was not decent either… one could argue that it was in fact worse than even Belle’s. Her romance with David Nolan, the son of the powerful colonel George Nolan had dragged her own name through the mud, saying that she was a seductress having attempted to ensnare the bright young man away from his rightful future as being married to a rich woman. There was already talk of him being promised to the powerful and rich nobleman Midas Phrygia, Kathryn.

A soft sigh left the young woman’s lips. She knew he did not love her… she did not really know if they had even spoken. Kathryn was however known as a very attractive lady, very proper and everything a young lady of her standing should be.

She, having lost everything after her father died… was nothing compared to this woman. She knew this.

Still did their names deserve to be tarnished like this, the two young woman had done nothing wrong. Mary Margaret knew Belle was innocent of all the accusations, and her own crime was simply falling in love.

She finished cleaning up their tea, standing looking out of the kitchen window. She could do nothing for herself of course. But… she knew well the standing that Ruben Gold had in town and how he frightened everyone.

It was unlikely that he knew about what everyone was talking about, as because of the fear surrounding this man, no one would dare to say anything that could possibly come back to him. She was herself terrified of this man… but he was the one that could make certain that these despicable gossips would not hurt her friend.

Mary Margaret gritted her teeth. Yes… she would face her fear for this man for the sake of her friend. A friend that deserved all the happiness that she could get.


End file.
